


Snix's Day Off

by thepocketdragon



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepocketdragon/pseuds/thepocketdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has a strange effect on Santana...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snix's Day Off

The bouquet of flowers must have arrived ridiculously early in the morning. They were already in a vase on the table when Santana came downstairs to eat before rushing off to cheer practise. Beside them was an envelope, addressed to her.

She wasn't used to Valentine's gifts. Before Brittany, it had been a joke of a day. Sure, the free dinner was nice and being seen out with a guy would always be good for her reputation, but it didn't really have any meaning. It was just another day, another pointless date. But this was different. It was hard to quell the sensation overtaking her as she opened the card; she was excited, she was happy.

Dear Sanny,

I can't believe I've never written a real Valentine to you before. We should have done this a long time ago. I know I tell you every day, but I love you with all my heart and I am so proud of you.

It's silly to ask but I feel like I should…

Be My Valentine?

Forever Yours,

B x

Santana clutched the card to her chest, fists balled tightly to stop the tears from flooding her eyes. A smile graced her lips as she wondered whether Brittany was doing the same thing in her own house right now when she found the card and plush unicorn Santana had hidden under her bed a few days before.

Santana had poured her heart and soul into her card; saying everything she wished she had been brave enough to say before, everything she would still want to say when they were old and grey. It was strange for her to open up about her feelings to anyone else, Quinn had been trying for years to break down her rock solid exterior, but with Brittany it was different. With Brittany, it was easy.

By the time she got to school, there was nothing she could do to hide the beaming smile on her face. A few of the jocks she recognised shot her confused looks as she practically skipped past them in the hallways. The junior cheerleaders looked equally perplexed as she energetically bounced on her toes in the changing rooms. Sue Sylvester just rolled her eyes as she saw her sprint towards the rest of the Cheerios assembled on the football pitch. Santana couldn't help herself. As she planted a kiss on the lips of the equally animated blonde, she felt the smile grow even more.

She arrived at glee club a few minutes before everyone else. The choir room was empty so she just took a seat near the door and waited for her friends to arrive. 'Santana?' Mr Shue asked, failing to hide the tone of concern in his voice. She looked up from her seat, still grinning. 'Hi Mr Shue. Having a nice day?' Perplexed, he simply nodded and began to sort through his sheets of music.

With Brittany's hand in hers, even Berry's usually torturous solo was bearable... Maybe even good. As she belted the final note, faces turned to Santana expecting her to comment. Instead, she simply clapped her hands together and gave the small brunette a small but courteous nod.

'What's wrong with Santana? Something doesn't seem right.' Artie asked Quinn, who had somehow ended up sat next to him. 'Yeah, I just get the feeling she's up to something', added Tina, playing with the hem of her skirt. Looking across the choir room at the two girls slow dancing to music nobody else could hear, Quinn simply held out a hand to demonstrate her point. 'Guys, don't be silly. She doesn't need to put up a front today. Look at her. Look at them. She's just in love.'

Brittany dipped her girlfriend, catching her with a strong arm and planting a small kiss on her forehead. 'Do you know what the best thing about today is?' Santana shook her head. Once she was back upright, Brittany pulled Santana close and whispered in her ear; 'there's no third wheel'. Santana raised an eyebrow. 'You left Snix at home'. Santana rolled her eyes before smiling sweetly and nodding. Pulling the blonde closer, she placed a gentle hand around her girlfriend's ear, 'she's staying away until I need her. It's just me and you.'


End file.
